


hair

by homosandhomies



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepovers, me?? projecting??? very likely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: i was watching tgwdlm for the zillionth time and had an idea for this. i've met other people with alopecia, but i don't know anyone with my type (alopecia areata), so i thought, "if i want representation, i'll make my own."so, here we are.





	hair

Deb really needed some pot.

But she didn’t bring any to Alice’s house, because she was a good girlfriend and knew it made Alice uncomfortable. But she really needed a way that would prevent her from breaking down in the middle of Alice’s bathroom during a sleepover.

She couldn’t stop herself from looking in the mirror. She didn’t really have a problem with her face. She honestly liked it. It was just.

Her stupid.

Fucking.

Hair.

She hardly ever took off her beanie, but she needed to give her head some air, and when she removed it, a lock of thick brown curls fell out, resulting in a coin-shaped bald spot on the top of her head. Slightly bigger than a quarter.

Just when she thought all the spots had cleared up.

Her breath hitched, the room getting blurrier as she felt hot tears slide down her rosy cheeks, and some falling onto her gray pajama shirt. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched the sink, trying to imagine being somewhere else.

But she couldn’t.

What if, at some point, all of her hair fell out? She knew that wouldn’t happen, because she didn’t have that type of alopecia, but what if the bald spots became so bad she looked like an old man?

She was the only person that cared about her hair. No one ever gawked at it. No one thought it was weird. It was just a dumb redundant battle between her and herself.

“Deb? You okay?” she heard her favorite voice call. “You’ve been in there a while.”

Shit. “Yeah, just a sec.” She took a deep breath in and out, sniffled, wiped her tears, put her beanie of armor back on, and stepped out of the bathroom, connected to Alice’s room.

Alice didn’t seem to notice her girlfriend’s state at first. She was facing away, looking into her mirror and finishing up her long braid, tying a hair elastic in, clad in a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. She turned around when she heard the door shut. “What took so… “ she started speaking, but drifted off when she noticed Deb’s bright blue eyes were red, and her eyelids puffy.

“Deb?” Alice said softly. She stood up slowly. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Deb plastered on a fake smile, but avoided eye contact. “Nothing. Don’t be silly.”

She started walking toward the bed, but Alice stopped her, trying to make eye contact (unsuccessfully) with the taller girl. “Deb, don’t lie to me. You can trust me.” She brought a soft hand to Deb’s cheek to caress it, but Deb flinched and backed away quickly. Alice gasped.

A pause.

“I’m sorry,” Alice whispered, looking down at her feet.

Deb sighed. “Don’t be sorry. It’s me, I just…” She let her back slide down against the wall, until she was on the floor, head between her knees. “My hair.”

Alice sat down beside her. “Can I sit with you?” Deb nodded silently. “What’s wrong with your hair?”

Deb sighed. “I haven’t told you. But it’s just… I’m embarrassed. No one really knows.”

Alice tentatively put her hand on Deb’s knee. “It’s okay.”

Still not looking up, she muttered. “... I… I have alopecia.” There was a pause, and without looking, Deb knew Alice was making a face of confusion, eyebrows furrowed, nose scrunched up adorably. Deb straightened her legs and picked up her head, but stared straight forward. “Basically it means I lose my hair. People usually have the kind where they lose all their hair, but my kind is alopecia areata, so I lose hair in spots.” Hesitantly, she took off her beanie. “That’s why I usually wear this.”

Alice saw the round bald spot on Deb’s head, but didn’t seem disgusted. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” she asked, clearly concerned.

Deb shrugged. “It’s embarrassing. I didn’t want you to look at me weirdly.”

Alice scooted so she was sitting right in front of her. “Sweetie, I’ll never look at you weirdly.” Successfully, she caressed Deb’s cheek. “I love you no matter what. Even if you were completely bald, I’d still think you were gorgeous.”

Deb smiled, chuckling softly. “I love you too. No matter what.” She picked up Alice’s hand and kissed her knuckles, then moved to her lips, tentatively. Breaking the kiss, she adjusted herself so she was on her girlfriend’s lap, straddling her thigh, and wrapped her arms around Alice’s neck. They pressed their foreheads together and giggled, only thinking of each other.


End file.
